


Destroyed

by Sehrezad



Series: Life in the Alpha Quadrant [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fenris Rangers, Friendship, Gen, Romulans, nothing graphic though, warnings for major injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehrezad/pseuds/Sehrezad
Summary: "It was eerie quiet. The once beautiful trees which guarded the road leading up to the house were turned out of the earth, their crowns shredded and burnt. She remembered when they first walked this road, they were blossoming in tiny pink flowers." Once again, Seven and Chakotay are forced to rebuild their life after a devastating attack on their town. Yet another installment to my series that started with "Respite". C/7, P/T
Relationships: Chakotay/Seven of Nine, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Life in the Alpha Quadrant [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694623
Kudos: 6





	Destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**2385**

Seven started to run even before she had fully materialized, with Naran on her heels. Bile rose in her throat as she recalled the image of the annihilated Romulan camp, she had seen from the shuttle. Tears burnt her eyes, making it hard to see. No, it was the smoke, she realized, and she had to stop to force herself to get some air into her lungs.

It was eerie quiet. The once beautiful trees which guarded the road leading up to the house were turned out of the earth, their crowns shredded and burnt. She remembered when they first walked this road, they were blossoming in tiny pink flowers.

Everything was black now.

And the air refused to reach her aching lungs.

She started when she could feel a gentle touch on her back and turned glassy eyes at Naran.

"Auntie," he started. "I can go and check."

"No." She didn't recognize the strangled voice that left her lips.

Their walk to the dark house would haunt her dreams for a long time to come. She wanted to run but she couldn't and didn't dare. She was terrified of what they'd find inside. From this distance, the house seemed intact, the fire coming from the neighboring forest lighting the background and painting the scene into foreboding red. She stopped by the giant oak tree that stood as majestic as ever. Its resilience pulled at the corner of her lips. The swing Soona' used to play on was lying on the ground, broken.

She tried to remember whether they should have been home or not but she couldn't even tell what day it was, not to mention what part of the day.

Although it was dark, the smoke made it difficult to tell whether it was night or day.

Broken glass crunched under their feet as they made their way to the front door, which had fallen from its hinges. Naran took it off and they stepped in.

It was a mess inside, Seven noted as Naran quickly made his way upstairs. But the only damage visible was probably only due to the pressure of nearby explosions and not a direct hit.

When Naran joined her with a momentarily relieved expression, a strangled sob left her lips – if it was because of relief or fear, she couldn't tell.

The house was empty.

* * *

The town had definitely fared worse than the farm and they arrived in the middle of an organized chaos. As they were nearing the western part of town where the hospital was located, the destruction was getting more immense. Of course, it was to the West that the Romulan camp was located.

Her stomach twisted at the thought of the Romulans. There were so many of them arriving at the colony in the hope of a better life. A safe life. All those hopes had been shattered. Seeing the camp from the shuttle, Seven knew that there was practically no chance that anyone in the temporary settlement survived the attack.

They were good people, so ready to fit in. She knew that Olia and the Fenris Rangers were doing everything in their power to accommodate the refugees. But there were too many of them and integration went all too slowly, stranding most of the Romulans in the cramped camp.

Employees, coworkers, friends. Most of them gone forever.

And for what?

She felt anger bubble up inside, which was only intensified when Michael Alaya stopped them to usher a family of five into the back of their vehicle and asked them to take them to the hospital. He quickly debriefed them but was not able to tell anything about Chakotay and the kids. He himself was yet to see his family. Apparently, Michael and some of the Rangers in town were out in patrol when the attacks started and they were doing search and rescue ever since. Naran promised to join them as soon as he found out about the others.

There was a triage set up in front of the hospital, anyone with medical training assisting the injured. Seven spotted Rozene and a couple of her friends, nursing the injured residents, and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Seven," she and Naran turned to Tom, who was trying to get to them in the crowd. "Thank God, you're here," he told them and the look in his eyes made Seven's stomach drop. Something was wrong.

"B'Elanna? The children?" she asked, worry lacing her voice. Tom was their pilot on their supply run and while she and Naran teleported to the farm in the hope of finding the others, Tom hurried to the town to find his family.

"They are all right," he said, obviously grateful for small miracles but, then, his expression darkened.

"What is it?"

"It's Chakotay," he told them. "He's with the Doctor. Seven, it's bad."

She ran inside, not waiting for more information but stopped short when she realized she had no idea where to go. Doctors were busy trying to treat the more critical cases. After a quick question, she was directed to one of the exam rooms, which were still functional. She met Artur by the door. She took a second to take in his dirty and blooded state, pointedly ignoring the pained look in his eyes, before she turned her attention to the scene behind the doors.

Bile rose in her throat and she choked as it mingled with a sob. She punched some command codes into the panel by the door and it hissed open obediently. She was prevented from entering more than a few steps, though, by strong grips on her shoulders.

"Seven, no."

"Auntie."

Both Naran and Artur struggled to keep her in place but they managed to do so.

"Let me go," she growled but neither Naran nor Artur loosened their grip on her.

It was only the Doctor's calm voice, which finally made them let go of her. "It's all right. He's stable for now," he told her but he, too, got hold of her arm when she tried to go past them. "Seven," he started gently. "We have to operate. We have to amputate his leg." She gave him a mechanical nod before walking up to Chakotay.

He was conscious but hardly. There was a lump in her throat as she grabbed his hand while her other hand caressed his face.

"Chakotay?"

"Se… ven," he breathed, looking at her through heavy lids. "The kids?"

Her head snapped up as a new wave of panic hit her.

"They are fine," Lauren, the head-nurse and dear friend, informed them as she was preparing for the operation. "Olia was looking after them. They regrouped the children in the school. At least, in what had left of it."

"Naran is here," Seven added.

"And Zhora?"

"Zhora?"

"She is unharmed," the Doctor spoke in a measured tone. "You did an excellent job of protecting her. And now, if you excuse me," she turned to Seven with a stern expression but she was unwilling to move.

"Go, help the others," Chakotay rasped but Seven only shook her head.

"I won't leave you."

"You can't do anything here. Go, be efficient," he whispered and attempted a weak smile. Seven closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his, murmuring softly into his ear. She could feel Chakotay squeezing her hand.

"How may I be of assistance?" Her voice was steady as she straightened.

"I would really appreciate it if we do not lose power," the Doctor supplied, not bothering with cordialities.

"Understood." And with that, Seven left without a backward glance.

* * *

After coordinating with B'Elanna, Seven stayed in the hospital and saw to it that every primary system was functional. She set to her work with such singlemindedness that ensured that she would not lapse into panic. It also made her miss the presence that shadowed her ever since she left Chakotay's bedside. She became aware of the little girl only after the Doctor contacted her to inform her about the successful surgery. She startled when, after replacing the cover of a console, ready to return to Chakotay, she found herself in the company of a little girl. She offered a pathetic sight and Seven only spared her a fleeting glance before swiftly going to check on her husband.

Tom was in an uncharacteristically somber mood when she ran into him in front of the hospital. But then again, every face looked grim and dismayed in the aftermath of the attack. He pulled her into a quick hug before going back to the patients and told her that B'Elanna was expecting her if she chose not to go back to the farm for the night. She thanked him before hurrying into the building where the more critical patients were placed.

Rozene was talking with the Doctor in the corridor when Seven arrived. When she saw Seven, she immediately went to her and pulled her into her arms. Seven went willingly and let herself deflate for a moment before pulling herself together once again and turning to the Doctor.

"Everything went well," he informed her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He is resting now. I want to keep him here for a couple of days but, after that, I don't see why he could not recuperate at home." Seven nodded. "As for the leg… Given the chance of obtaining a biosynthetic leg, he will regain full use of it. Of course, that is only from the physiological point of view…" Not mentioning the psychological aspects of Chakotay's recovery, the fact was that they did not have any functioning replicators. "He has a long and hard road ahead of him."

"He is alive. He will adapt," Seven swallowed tersely. "We all will."

The Doctor nodded solemnly.

"You may sit with him for a little while but he needs to rest. And so do you."

"Thank you, Doctor."

As she walked to Chakotay's bed at a more sedated pace than the first time, she caught the conversation that started behind her. Guilt ate at her as she found out that Lauren had lost her husband. The poor woman was left alone with two small children and here she was, trying not to panic because her husband lost a leg. They were lucky that she was not there to say her goodbyes and she would keep that in mind. Chakotay was alive and would recover. She was infinitely grateful for that.

She felt that gratefulness sweep over her as she stopped by the bed and looked down at her husband. His chest was moving steadily with every breath he took and his face looked peaceful if worn.

A clearly audible sigh left her lips since Chakotay opened his eyes.

"Hey," he croaked with a small hazy smile and Seven took his hand with a smile of her own. "Don't take it the wrong way but you look like shit."

"You are one to talk." Seven's lips turned in a small smile as she lovingly ran her other hand over his hair.

"I feel like shit," he admitted. "But at least the pain is gone for now," he croaked, his throat going dry. Seven quickly offer him the glass that stood nearby. "How are the kids?" Chakotay asked, able to speak again.

"Olia took Soona' and Dorian for the night. I'll check on them later. Naran is out with Michael and the Rangers. The little girl you saved is shadowing me. Who is she?"

"Zhora?" Chakotay chuckled tiredly. "I met her after you left two weeks ago. She tried to steal some fruit when we were in the market. I took her for lunch. Dorian really likes her."

"I go away for two weeks and you start picking up girls." That made Chakotay laugh but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. When he calmed, he looked somber.

"She lives on the streets in the camp. She has nobody to care for her."

"You do not need to worry," Seven reassured him. "She will be fine. We will be fine."

He didn't look convinced but nodded nonetheless, making Seven, for the first time, wonder whether they would be indeed all right.

The Doctor caught her attention and she sighed, bringing an end to her musings.

"I have to go," she turned to Chakotay and caressed his face. "I'll come back tomorrow. I love you."

When she left Chakotay's bedside, the little girl was still sitting on the corridor. Seven stopped in front of her and gave her an inspecting look. She was small in build but must be around the age of Miral, Seven guessed. She had dark hair which must be long but, at the moment, it sat on her head in a tangled mass of a ponytail. The girl herself was dirty, her characteristic Romulan eyebrows almost invisible on her grimy forehead. She was looking up at her with huge brown eyes which regarded her so openly – despite the trauma she had been through – that she found herself sigh.

Finally, she reached out a hand for the little girl. Zhora, she recalled Chakotay asking after her. Zhora regarded her for a moment before grabbing the offered hand.

They left the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

B'Elanna definitely looked worse for wear when she opened the door after Seven's chime. But, then again, everybody was worn out and exhausted after the awful day. B'Elanna, for one, sounded irate while they were working, the Klingon in her pissed off and ready for battle, but now, she just looked tired and disheartened.

"Soona' and Dorian are with Olia and Naran is out with Michael," Seven offered when her friend just blinked at her uncomprehendingly. It seemed her offer for a place to stay had been forgotten in the chaos of the day. "And the Doctor ordered me to rest. I… do not feel inclined to go home."

That pulled B'Elanna out of her reverie and stepped aside to allow Seven and the strange little girl clinging to her hand into the apartment.

"Chakotay?" she asked tentatively after closing the door.

"He is resting as well. The Doctor assured me that he'll make a full recovery. And, as long as we can procure a biosynthetic limb, he will also have full use of both of his legs."

B'Elanna nodded, knowing full well that, as things were standing at the moment, that would not be possible for a while.

"Well, we still don't have running water," she said, changing the subject, as the sorry state of her friend and her companion registered with her, "but, thanks to our hard work, the sonic shower's working."

"Thank you."

The shower was a silent affair as neither Seven, not Zhora offered anything to say. Zhora kept clinging to her so Seven had to content to have her sit on the toilet while she herself took a shower. Clean once again, Zhora looked even cuter, Seven had to concede and, indeed, her hair reached her waist. She did a quick job of braiding it and when it was done, without any conscious thought, she pressed a kiss on the top of Zhora's head just as she used to do with Soona'. As soon as her lips touch her hair, Zhora started sobbing, her little body shaking. Quickly, Seven gathered the girl into her arms and was startled by the strength with which her arms held onto her. When she straightened, her hips were shooting pain down her legs in the crouched position, Zhora's legs locked around her waist. She settled on the toilet seat and let the girl cry. And she let her tears fall as well when her ears caught tiny strangled _I'm sorry_ s through the heart-wrenching crying. After long minutes, Seven could feel Zhora's hold slackened just as her sobs began to subside and soon after, she realized that the girl had fallen asleep.

She found Miral's room empty so she went to the master bedroom. There she found Miral sleeping on the large bed with her mother spooning her. Little Thalia was peacefully sleeping in her cot. Gently, Seven placed Zhora on the bed and laid down, mirroring B'Elanna's position behind the girl. Finally alone with her thoughts, a shaky breath left her lips as she fought back all the despair of the day. She felt so scared… so helpless…

A gentle squeeze of her hand brought her eyes across the bed as they locked with those of B'Elanna's. The other woman gave her a small reassuring smile which might not mean that everything would be all right but, at least, it conveyed that she was not alone. Seven gave a grateful squeeze to her friend's hand before burying her face into the pillow and willing sleep to claim her.

* * *

Kathryn was apprehensive as she stepped out of the shuttle on the planet. She'd been apprehensive for days. Although there was no official statement concerning the attack of the Romulan camp on Zandora II and no mention at all of the collateral damage of the neighboring town, there were rumors in Starfleet. They knew what happened. They chose to ignore it.

However, this was not the reason for her unease. She was pissed as hell, disappointed, too, but the dread she felt was due to the fact that it was none of her friends, who lived there, who had contacted her. Admiral Paris came to her with a proposition which she was all too eager to accept. She was ready to do anything to help. The news was devastating but what really troubled her was that she didn't really know what to expect. Owen told her that the others were all right, considering the circumstances. That was not at all reassuring.

The plan was to rendezvous with the USS Coleman whose captain was willing to bend the rules and provided them with passage to the Zandari Sector near the Romulan Neutral Zone, and a shuttle. They would return for them in a month. Icheb was positively dismayed when she met him on board. Being under orders, he couldn't join them.

She couldn't help the nagging feeling that nothing was all right. Somebody should have contacted her. The Doctor and her were in constant communication, even meeting up when they were in the same sector. And Chakotay, he was very reliable in his communication. Their relationship becoming distant after he and Seven had relocated to the edge of the Federation but he was still a steadfast friend. Why hadn't any of them contacted her? Many of her former crew chose to settle on this planet. They must know that she would help them no matter what.

There was no point in dwelling on that. She was there now and she would support her friends.

They decided to go to the hospital first, having a great chance that Owen would find his son there. They also suspected that the sooner they can unload the medical supply they had brought with us, the better.

True enough, they met many familiar faces in front of the hospital and, while Owen stayed with his son and started the distribution of supplies, Kathryn went inside the building where she was told to find the Doctor.

Days after the attack, it was relatively calm in the hospital and it wasn't difficult, either, to get directions to the whereabouts of her holographic friend. She found him in a heated conversation with a woman. She chose to hang back, not wanting to disturb the arguing couple. The conversation was hushed but Kathryn was able to make it out.

"The Federation has the best doctors, the Doctor tried to impress on the woman. From his tone, Kathryn suspected that it wasn't the first time. "It is his best chance."

"I will not go behind his back," the woman argued vehemently, obviously ignoring the Doctor's exasperated look. "I won't go against his wishes just to satisfy someone else's vanity. He is recovering satisfactorily. That is all that matters."

"It's not about vanity and you know that," the Doctor sighed. "It's about the quality of his life. Look, Chakotay is angry at the moment but he will surely see the sense in…"

"He's been angry for years," the woman cut him off and Kathryn sucked in a breath. Chakotay was hurt, she managed to gather from the hushed conversation. "He won't have anything to do with the Federation. And I stand by him. We will adapt."

That last sentence was like a slap in the face for Kathryn and she stared at the back at the woman, who uttered it. Seven.

"Then I guess we have to wait till we have a working replicator."

"I can help with that," Kathryn heard herself offer, effectively breaking up the argument.

When the couple turned to her, Kathryn had to take a double-take before she would have recognized the woman standing in front of her. Upon a second look, though, it was undeniable. It was Seven of Nine.

Behind all the exhaustion that cast a shadow on her face, she looked healthy, her messy curls softening her features, which looked fuller than she remembered. Despite the wariness that clouded her eyes, there was a softness to her in general, which had been absent during her years on Voyager. It suited her.

She hadn't seen her in years. Once, she dared to hope to be a surrogate mother to the young woman whom fate forsook so cruelly, but events hadn't turned out quite that way and they become estranged. She never stopped wondering what had become of her. Although both Chakotay and the Doctor reassured her that Seven was well and happy, they never offered more. Hell, she wasn't even sure that she and Chakotay were still married.

To her relief, it seemed to be the case.

She also realized with a surprised smile that there was an infant sleeping on her chest in a sling, messy blond curls framing a chubby face flushed with sleep.

"I have five functioning replicators with me," she added feebly, still feeling somewhat thrown off guard.

Although she could understand the reasoning behind the men's silence regarding Seven, she was hurt. And she was worried. She could never quite shake the feeling that the young woman was blaming her for what had happened to her. And she could understand that, too. She was blaming herself, too. But she regretted the missed chance for reconciliation. She certainly didn't hold it against Icheb that he had joined Starfleet. So, Kathryn liked to think that her relationship with her former protégé was still salvageable. She really hoped so.

However, this years-old worry came back to her like a beast as she found herself standing face to face with Seven of Nine. Would she send her away? Wanting nothing to have to do with her?

For a long time, they just stood facing one another.

But then, Seven did what Kathryn didn't expect her to do. She hugged her.

* * *

"Hey, Seven." Vritik, the half human, half Romulan ranger ran up to her as she was standing in front of the hospital with Admiral Janeway. "B'Elanna said it's you I have to find if I wanted a sensor update," he said, handing her a PADD which Seven took.

"I can work with it," she nodded, reading the data provided. "I'll get to it in the afternoon. Is that acceptable?"

"Perfect," the young man grinned. "I have a supply run tomorrow. With my new sensors, I'll have the chance to actually pick up my contact before running into him nose first."

"I can assure you that won't happen," Seven deadpanned which the Romulan took as the jest it was. There seemed to be an easy rapport between them.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the afternoon then," the man gave Seven one last smile before hurrying away on his business.

"Seven," the Admiral started as soon as the man was out of earshot, "be careful with that man. You don't know what you're getting into."

"Don't I?" Seven turned sharply to the older woman. She was affronted both by her tone of voice and the implications of her statement. It was a long time ago she felt patronized and the feeling wasn't welcome. "Tell me, Admiral, will you ever see me other than a clueless little girl?"

"I don't…"

"Please," Seven scoffed in a way that made the Admiral blink in disbelief. "Believe me, I've seen enough in my short independent life to be able to make my friend of my foe." Her voice had a distinct edge to it. "And just to make something clear: that man and his friends helped more to those in need than the Federation ever will."

It was only by chance that the Fenris Rangers landed on Zandora. Vritik's ship had been damaged on one of his missions, and he was forced to land a couple of years ago. They helped his crew with the repairs and found their cause intriguing. As always, the Rangers themselves were in need of any kind of help they could get, so the town offered it. They'd been making repairs and upgrades to their fleet, even helping out with the evacuation of the Romulans after Starfleet had so spectacularly abandoned them. That was how the Romulan refugees finally made it to Zandora as well.

"They are outlaws."

"That's because the Federation made them so," Seven shot back indignantly. "It seems nowadays that goes for a decent human being."

"That is a little harsh, isn't it?" As always, the Admiral was hard to steer away from her convictions.

"Is it?" Seven had lost her patience to deal with it a long time ago. "I haven't seen any Federation ships in this area in months. Oh, sorry, I'm wrong. I did see one. It was busy bombing the Romulan refugee camp into dust. And while it was at it, it threw a couple of torpedoes at the nearby town as well. A Federation settlement! Do you know how many friends we lost? How many more are still lying in the hospital – what was left of it at least? I'm not stupid, Admiral. I know why you are out of uniform. So, excuse me if I don't give a damn about the legal status of the Rangers."

"Seven…"

"No," Seven raised a warning finger. "We are grateful for your help. And I am really happy to see you again after such a long time. But I won't stand for listening to standard Starfleet propaganda passing judgment on people who are doing what Starfleet can't or won't do while ignoring the fact that their own people are running around doing the exact same things they accuse the Rangers of."

"I guess," the Admiral started slowly, "that we just have to agree to disagree." Seven resisted an exasperated sigh. "I am willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, however. You are quite passionate about their cause, and that has to count for something."

"They only want to help. You can't deny that."

And that was as close to an agreement as they would ever get.

* * *

Sitting by the table, trying to feed Dorian, Seven watched in stunned silence as Chakotay angrily brushed off Zhora's concerted attempt to help him when his cane fell to the floor as he tried to stand up from the table, his dinner untouched.

He snatched the cane from Zhora's hand without a word then stated that he was going on a walk.

"May I go, too?" Zhora asked excitedly, stubbornly ignoring his foul mood.

"No."

"But I already fini…"

"I said no. I want to be alone." And with that, he limped out of the room.

The air froze in the wake of his abrupt departure, even Dorian registered that something was off as his little mouth turned into a pout then he broke into a full-blown wail. Seven gathered him into his arms, her blood boiling in sudden rage as she took in the distraught state of her family. She could see that Naran was losing patience with his uncle while Soona' sat frozen, staring at the remnants of her dinner. She would not finish it now. And there was Zhora still looking at the door.

"Take him." Seven instructed Naran, pushing the toddler into his arms, then walked up to Zhora.

"It is all right, sweetheart," she told her gently. "He is only tired," she told her, hating herself for telling yet another excuse for her husband.

"His leg's hurting," Zhora supplied in a small voice as she nodded in understanding. Seven gave her a sad smile.

"Go, help the others clean up," Seven turned her back to the others before leaving after Chakotay.

She found him standing in the dark near the tree line behind the house. His shoulders were hunched as he stood despondent and alone. Her first instinct was to go to him and gather him into her arms but, then, the kids' faces flashed up in her mind, afraid, dejected, angry, and she hardened her heart. She walked forward, making sure that he heard her coming.

"I said I wanted to be alone," he practically barked, which was made worse by Seven's assumption that he thought it was Zhora following him.

"And if you hit that tone again when talking to that little girl, you very well will be alone," she snapped.

"Then go! What are you waiting for?"

"Stop it! Stop pushing everybody away."

"Why? Everybody thinks I'm nuts. I'm tired of hearing that my leg's fine and the pain's only in my head. It's not fine, damn it. It's gone! And it hurts all fucking day! So, forgive me for not being a ray of sunshine lately."

"You think you're the only one who is hurting?" Seven shot back. "I'm hurting," she started, losing her composure. "You're hurting me!" she accused her husband. "And Zhora? She is clever. She knows you lost your leg while saving her. Do you think such a little girl needs so much guilt on her shoulders? She's trying to help in the only way she can. If you don't need me, at least, let her be there for you. You both need it."

"I need you," he admitted in a small voice. "I'll always need you."

"I am here," Seven replied, quickly losing her momentum in the face of his despair. She stepped up to him, compassion taking over anger on her face. "Just tell me what you need," she whispered, tenderly stroking his cheek. Chakotay closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. It broke her heart that it was the closest they'd been since the attack.

"Tell me that everything will be all right," he whispered brokenly, opening his eyes. "Tell me that I didn't bring my family here just to have them killed. Tell me that we are safe here."

And that was the heart of the matter, Seven realized with a jolt. He'd already lost so much.

"We will be," Seven stated in a decisive tone. "We'll make sure of it."

As an answer, Chakotay pulled her into his arms and buried his face into the crook of her neck, holding her for dear life. Tears stung her eyes as she returned the embrace. They stood for this for a while when Seven became aware of little footsteps in the dark and her lips had just curled when a tiny figure joined their embrace. Zhora clung to them and Seven sagged with relief when one of Chakotay's arms left her back to keep the girl closer to them.

"Let's go for that walk," Chakotay croaked when he finally lifted his head and looked at the little girl, who nodded. "But we'll just make a round around the house, I don't think I can handle more."

Seven watched their slow progress for a little while before a movement by the house caught her eyes and she turned to see Naran standing by the door. She slowly walked closer to him.

"They're all right?" he asked.

"Getting there," Seven nodded with a last look at the disappearing couple.

"And you?"

"Me too."

"Good," Naran nodded satisfied, then put an arm around his aunt's shoulder. "Now, come on," he pulled her towards the door. "Soona' raided the fridge and she found your secret strawberry ice cream stash."

"I do not have such stash… or any kind," Seven positively looked affronted.

Naran laughed. "Whatever you say. Either way, she's set on eating it."

"Then we'd better hurry," Seven allowed with slight worry entering her voice. She was smiling nonetheless.

* * *

Seven felt hope flaring up in her chest as arousal coiled in her lower belly in the wake of Chakotay's hands ghosting along her sides and his mouth leaving hot trails on her neck.

It'd been too long since he was this close to her. Since he touched her with intent.

However, he pulled back with a sudden gasp and looked at her as if she'd been a stranger.

She wanted to growl.

"I'm sor…"

"Don't." It was harsher than she had intended but she couldn't help it. It was an effort to relax her body but she managed and, slowly, sit down next to him. "I'm beginning to think that you do not find me desirable anymore." She almost winced. That wasn't what she wanted to say but couldn't help that small nagging feeling that she was inadequate.

"No." His answer was definite but, then again, despite her irrational fear, she knew that she was not the reason for Chakotay's refusal of intimacy. "You are beautiful. Never doubt that."

"Talk to me, Chakotay." She took his hand and looked into his eyes with a pleading look. "Please."

Long silence followed her plea but Chakotay did not pull away from her, so she waited patiently.

"I fear that something has changed," he started at last. "That I'm not the same man you married. It took me long enough to accept losing my leg and it almost cost my family. But I accepted it. It's done. There is no changing that. And I have two working legs again. It shouldn't bother me that much. But… when I look at myself, I don't recognize me. It's as if my body wasn't mine. And if I see myself that way, I can't even imagine what you see. A broken old man who doesn't deserve you…"

She contemplated his words for a few seconds and, then, she gently pushed away from him and stood up, the broken look in his eyes at the perceived rejection of him squeezing at her heart. Without any words, she shed her clothes, so she stood in front of him only in her underwear, displaying her Borg-mutilated body unashamedly.

"Look at me," she told him in a low voice when he stubbornly kept his eyes on the carpet.

Slowly, he turned his gaze on her.

"You said I'm beautiful. Do you still think so?"

"That is the truth. You are the most exquisite woman I've ever met."

"Then why can't you believe that I feel the same way about you?" she asked in a hoarse whisper as she knelt in front of him. "This," she ran a gentle hand over his scar which marred his left thigh against the Doctor's best efforts. "This doesn't change anything. You are the same honorable, brave man I have come to know on Voyager. You saved that little girl's life… and I will be forever grateful for that. Do you regret your choice that day?"

"No."

"Then accept the consequences. And bear the scars with pride. I know that I am proud of you." When no answer came from the man, she took a shaky breath and continued, "Do you remember our first time? How terrified I was that if you saw the extent of my implants, you'd find me repulsive?" He nodded. "I don't remember," she confessed. "I mean, I know that I was terrified but I don't remember the feeling. You made me feel beautiful. Loved. You made me feel human. I remember that. Let me give you that."

The tears that appeared in his eyes made hers water up in turn.

"I love you," he croaked, his voice filled with gratitude.

"I love you, too," she gave him a watery laugh as she stroked his wet cheek. He laughed with her with an awestruck look in his eyes and nodded when she asked, "May we proceed?"

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
